Jealous Eyes
by Pricat
Summary: Donkey is very depressed after having switched bodies with Puss and desires to be suave and charming. But he makes a deal with somebody they thought was gone that plunges everybody into danger...
1. Chapter 1

Jealous Eyes 

Ch 1

It was early evening at the swamp. Shrek and Fiona were having a BBQ. Puss watched as Fiona prepared the baps for burgers while her husband was flipping them. He saw Donkey sitting alone. That was odd. He came over to him. "Hola amigo! What's up?" he said to him. But he didn't answer. This worried him. "Why're you not answering me? Was it something I said or did?" Puss asked curiously. "You should know. The switch." Donkey said quietly. Puss rolled his eyes at that.

"Please amigo that was a while ago! Why can't you just talk to me like before?" he told him but stormed off angrily. The body switch thing still was bugging him. But it was an accident. He couldn't believe Donkey was thinking about that when they'd switched. Maybe he'd need help and not from him or the others… Fiona had noticed this rift between the two of them and was worried. She wondered what was going on. She didn't know what was wrong. Later that night they watched as Donkey left. Shrek could feel something was up with him.

When dawn rose the next morning, Fiona heard loud growling outside and got up and dressed. She opened the door and found Dragon outside. What was going on? "Shrek get out here!" she yelled. He woke up at this and was as surprised to find Dragon here. "I think I know what she's doing here. Donkey mustn't have went home to her or the kids last night so she showed up here to see if he was around." He told her. Dragon nodded at this, Puss then understood and was worried. He felt he was to blame but he needed to find his amigo. But what if he didn't want to come back? He hoped that wasn't true. He then saw Fiona and breathed sadly. "I've at least got to tell someone." He thought as he came over.

She saw worry in his green eyes. "What's wrong? Is it to do with…" she said. "No. I need to tell you something. I know what's wrong with our amigo and why he ran off. When we were searching for your cousin, we came across this magician guy and he tried to teleport the four of us back to your parents kingdom but it went wrong. Donkey and I ended up in each other's bodies. But it sort of depressed him. Once he realised how charming he was as me, he didn't want to be himself and he hasn't talked or laughed since it happened so I'm worried, okay?" he told her. Fiona understood. "It's not your fault. Maybe he just needs to cool off. We maybe should wait,okay?" she said to him.

But Donkey was with somebody they thought was gone. His desire to be suave had led him into her clutches…


	2. Chapter 2

Jealous Eyes 

Ch 2

Donkey was a little nervous by this. He then wondered if his amigos were worried about him. But he shook his head. Suddenly somebody appeared that he never thought he'd see her ever again. "Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked him curiously. "Yeah. I've been wanting this ever since I switched bodies with Puss." He told her quietly. "Good! I can help but you've got to promise me something." She told him.

He nodded. "Very well. You know you can't see your friends ever again or you'll go back to this." She told him. A blast of magic then surrounded him. When it vanished, he was a handsome human and Spanish person. He looked like Antonio Banderas. He had a goatee. "Wow! I look good!" he said. The Fairy Godmother watched as he looked at himself. But he was in his underwear. "Oh schinzels! I forgot to dress him!" she said embarrassed. Donkey then looked sheepishly at her. "Sorry. I thought Shrek was like that for not wearing pyjamas!" he told her. "Okay… you remember that you can't be with that ogre or your friends or the spell will back fire and you'll become your assy self." She reminded him. "Yeah, Yeah I know." Donkey told her. She watched as he walked out of there, half dressed. She then watched as a blast of magic surrounded him and clothed him.

He wondered if Dragon would know that he had changed into a sexy, Spanish man but forgot about it as he walked into Far, Far Away. He then got a little worried. "If I go in there talking like this, they'll realise it's me Donkey and alert Harold and Lillian. I do know a little Spanish since Puss taught me." He thought as he walked into the Poison Apple Pub. He got a little nervous because Puss was at the bar. He shook his head as he came to it. "Hola senorita. Can I… have a beer?" he said to Doris. Puss looked at him. "You seem familiar. Do we know each other?" Puss asked him. Donkey then got nervous. "N-No! No you haven't. I'm new here. I'm… Donacius. It means nachos in Spanish." He told him. Puss looked a little sorrowful. "Sorry I thought you looked like a friend I know." He told him. But then he saw a teenage girl approach him. It was Sierra, Shrek and Fiona's teenage daughter. It was like a perfect hideaway from her parents. "Hey there! Are you new here? You look like my uncle Puss in human form." She whispered. Suddenly the sun set and she changed into her ogre form. Puss had seen this but decided not to tell Sierra's parents because he knew she needed space from them. She'd been expelled from many high schools because of her anger issues.

Some of the incidents involved cheer leaders. "I'm Donacius. Who're you?" he said to her. "I-I'm Sierra. My parents are Shrek and Fiona but I come here at night to get away from them. They don't understand why I'm like this." She told him. But then she saw hunters grab her by the skirt. Donkey couldn't let this happen to her. As long as nobody knew it was him, why couldn't he help? He then grabbed something. It was a sword. "Leave her alone senors! Your fight is with me!" he said as he started to kick their butts. Sierra watched as the hunters dropped her and ran off afraid. Donkey then saw Puss and freaked out. "Come on let's get out of here!" he said to Sierra. She agreed and followed him. Puss wondered why that guy was taking off but for an odd reason, he saw Donkey in his eyes. "No way would he ever do something like changing himself." He thought as he watched him walk off with Sierra…


	3. Chapter 3

Jealous Eyes 

Ch 3

Sierra sighed as she snuck back into the swamp. It was very late at night. She knew her parents wouldn't understand if she tried to tell them. Puss was waiting for her. He needed to speak to her. "What's wrong?" she asked him. "It's your new friend Donacius. Doesn't he seem familiar to you?" he told her. "No not really. You think it's a hunter trying to hurt me, don't you?" she told him. "No! I think … You might find this hard to believe but when I looked your friend in the eyes while he was taking off, I saw Donkey in them." He said calmly. "What does that mean?" she asked him.

"I think Donacius is Donkey but he had a spell put on him to make him a human. He wanted to be a lady killer like me after we became each other. It fits." He explained. Sierra rolled his eyes at him. "Puss I don't think so. I know he was depressed but he wouldn't use magic to do that!" she told him stubbornly. Puss knew better to argue with an ogre teen like Sierra at this time of night. He then watched as she ate something. She wondered if what Puss had said was right… She then saw her mother come in and was a little worried. She looked like she'd been crying or something. "Where were you?" she asked her. Sierra played with some of her hair at this. "Out" she told her. Fiona's sadness turned to shock at her daughter's answer. "You went out! You know it's bad for you to be out there especially in your true form! Somebody could've hurt you or worse!" she said frantically. Sierra made a face at that. "So what? I was just being like other kids my age, going out at night and having fun without you and Dad around to bug me. It's no big deal Mom. Besides I bet when you were my age, you pulled stuff like this on your parents too." She told her. Fiona's mouth hung open at that. "Touche Sierra." Puss said to her under his breath.

"I never pulled this when I was your age! I was sent away. You know what'll happen? Your father and I might consider sending you away to boarding school like my cousin! Think about that." Fiona said as she walked past her. Sierra was furious. Her parents just didn't understand. But Donkey had heard all this. He felt sorry for the kid. It was bad enough being a teenager when you couldn't go out at night because you were under a curse. He then threw a rock at her window quietly. She opened it. She was amazed to see him there. "What're you doing here?" she asked him. "I came to see you. I heard about what your Mom said. It doesn't seem fair being a teenager and under a curse, does it?" he told her. She smiled at that. "You're right, it's not fair! But are you Uncle Donkey? It's just Puss thought you were because he looked in your eyes when you took off and saw him in them." She told him. Donkey sighed at this. If somebody had to know, it might as well be Sierra. "Yeah it's me." He said in his normal voice. "Wow… Why did you become a really good looker for?" she said to him. He turned away from her sadly.

"I had a spell cast on me so that I could be this and for once be suave and a ladies man instead of being… an ass and a joke. I need you to promise me something Si." He told her. "Sure what is it?" she asked. "You can't tell anyone about this, not even your parents. They wouldn't understand my being this, okay? Only you can know. Do you promise?" he explained to her. "Yeah I do." She told him. He then saw a tear fall down her face. "What's wrong?" he asked her. "It's just my Mom. Why can't she let be like a normal teen? Yeah I have a curse on me but it only happens at night. Besides I can take care of myself. I can't have love, I can't have friends and I can't have a life so that makes me…" she told him. "Angry?" he said to her. "Yeah it does. That's why I got expelled so many times because nobody wants to see me as I am. Under this green skin, I'm still me right? So why should anyone care?" she finished for him.

He felt sorry for her. "Why can't you tell your Mom how you feel about this? I'm sure she'd understand. She did go through this curse thing as well." He said to her. "Yeah I thought about telling her but she'd just be controlling me as usual. Just because I'm her daughter doesn't mean I have to be her double." She explained quietly. Puss had been listening to this and went to tell Fiona.

Sierra watched as Donacius ran off into the woods. "Oh man. He saw Puss and wigged out and took off. Why does he keep doing that? Maybe it's part of the spell he got cast on him. I hope Mom or anyone else doesn't find this out." She thought as she climbed back inside her room before her Mom found out what she was doing.

But later as Sierra was asleep, Fiona walked into her room and sat down by her bedside. "I'm sorry I got mad at you but if anything happened to you, your father and I would never forgive ourselves. One day you'll understand." She thought as she watched her sleep peacefully…


	4. Chapter 4

Jealous Eyes 

Ch 4

The Fairy Godmother was watching this with excitement. She knew that Fiona cared about Sierra and that gave her an idea. She knew that the next day Fiona's daughter would be going to boarding school and that gave her an idea…

She found Donkey in his human form asleep in the forest and flew off there. She could use his pain to her upper hand. He then woke up finding her standing there beside him. "Hello sweetheart. I need to ask you something. I need you to do something for me. You need to go to a boarding school and take a certain student who's starting tomorrow." She told him. He hesitated at this…

"I don't know…" he told her. "Don't you want to be human still? Do this for me and I can make it last." She explained. "Yeah I do." He said to her. "Good boy! Go now." She told him evilly…

But Puss had seen this and was worried. He knew Donkey would want to be human but it didn't mean he'd become the Fairy Godmother's lackey. He needed to tell Fiona and Shrek this. He sighed sadly as he went back to the swamp. "What's wrong?" Fiona asked him. "Something's up with our best friend. Somebody is using him to do bad things for her. He was told to go to a boarding school and take somebody." He explained to them. Sierra was really worried. Why would her Uncle do something like this? It wasn't like him. Fiona and Shrek were really worried too. "How do you know this? Maybe you got the wrong guy." Sierra said to Puss. He sighed as he looked at her. "I know this because I've been following him and it's not the wrong guy. I'm sorry." He told her. They watched as she ran into her room and slammed the door. "What's wrong with her?" Shrek asked. "You don't want to know. Besides she's a teenager. It must be something like zits or something." Puss said to her.

He then climbed in to her room through a window. He saw Sierra lying on her bed sulking. He crept over to her. "Hey Sierra are you okay?" he said to her. "No. How would you feel if you had to go to boarding school tomorrow or knowing that your uncle is out there being forced to do bad stuff just so he can be human? Do my Mom and Dad know about what happened to Uncle Donkey?" she told him. "I see. No they don't know. I don't want to tell them because they won't understand or believe me." He said to her…


End file.
